¿Qué más quieres de mí?
by icecreammanrupert
Summary: Song-fic que narra lo que siente Hermione cuando se despide de Ron en el andén 9 y 3/4 al finalizar el curso en Hogwarts. Basado en la letra de una cancion de Vanesa Martin titulada 'Aun no te has ido'. Gracias por leerlo.


Hola este es un Song-Fic lo he escrito porque esta cancion **'Aun no te has ido'** y esta cantante **Vanesa Martin**, me encantan y en parte es un homenaje a ella y por supuesto a **Ron y Hermione**, que son mi pareja favorita de Harry Potter.

Sobra decir que los personajes pertenecen a la imaginacion divina de **JK.Rowling** y que solo por eso ya la envidio. jajaj.

Os dejo el link de la cancion para que la escucheis y asi sepais a que me refiero OK??

es./watch?v9ZH9cbpoJQ

Un Besazo enorme a todos los que os molesteis en leerlo y espero que os guste.

Dejadme vuestras impresiones y me hareis muy felizzzzz!!

Gracias y Chao!!

**¿Qué mas quieres de mi?...**

_**Aún no te has ido y ya te echo de menos  
cuento las horas para vernos de nuevo  
guardo tu aroma para olerlo luego  
¿qué más quieres de mí?**_

Se apeó lentamente del expreso de Hogwarts, era Junio y el sexto curso de Hermione había llegado a su fin. Tenia por delante casi tres meses para volver a subir de nuevo a aquel vagón que la llevaba año tras año al lugar donde sin duda alguna volvería a encontrarse con él. Aquel del que aun no se había despedido, aquel del que no quería despedirse…

Tras ella y descendiendo del mismo vagón apareció una cabellera pelirroja, el dueño de sus sueños aunque tratase de evitarlo, lo era, cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Ron se situó junto a ella para esperar a que el tercero del trío bajase también de la máquina. Y entonces volvió, Hermione cerró los ojos y aspiró con intensidad… aquel aroma había vuelto… y aspiró de nuevo con mas intensidad aun que antes, el tranquilizador aroma de aquel chico, para poder quedarse así con su recuerdo…

_**Aún no te has ido y ahora quiero que vuelvas  
sentir como poquito a poco te acercas  
que si me caigo  
tú me sostengas  
¿que más se puede pedir?**_

Aquel aroma que sin proponérselo, sin poder evitarlo inundaba todo su ser, y su corazón oculto tras la piel, los músculos y el esqueleto latía con fuerza impulsando la sangre hasta su cerebro y otra vez ese olor… a él. Su cercanía la hace sentirse segura, reconfortada… feliz. Saber que siempre estará ahí, que siempre la apoyará y la defenderá…

No necesita mas, no quiere mas, no pide mas… solo que siga ahí.

Y de pronto de su labios un '_Adiós Hermione'_ y comienza alejarse de ella lento pero decido.

_**Te das la vuelta y yo te clavo mis ojos  
me quedo quieta hasta perderte de vista  
y lo peor no quiero enamórame  
no puedo resistir**_

Se aleja, pero no su aroma. Ella lo tiene gravado en su olfato, en su mente…

Ron se aleja mirándola una vez mas, clavando en ella sus hermosos ojos azules, aquellos que enfadados, sorprendidos o alegres la hacen soñar, aquellos que siempre le cuentan lo que él calla. Y le sonríe, y sigue caminando alejándose cada vez más… Ella, inmóvil, viendo como su figura se hace cada vez más pequeña, siente que ya no puede soportarlo más… Que lo ama… Que ya no puede, mejor aun, que no quiere seguir siendo solo su amiga, que no soporta que otras lo besen, que no acepta ni siquiera que lo miren… Que no se quiso enamorar pero que ya es demasiado tarde para pensar eso… Y aunque intento evitarlo, su sonrisa, su mirada, su cabello anaranjado y su aroma, habían hechizado hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Cada vez más pequeño, más diminuto, más alejado y ella allí quieta, de pie en el andén de aquella estación mágica, sin perderlo de vista…

_**Y te vas  
no olvides vida mía que te prometí  
llamarte, escribirte, pensarte, soñarte  
pero antes de todo  
ya empiezo a extrañarte**_

Se va y ahora solo le queda esperar… esperar una carta, una llamada… algo que le haga saber de él durante el tiempo que estén separados. Sus cartas… esas que escribe tan de tarde en tarde, esas que ella leería una y otra y otra vez hasta que cada punto, cada coma, cada falta de ortografía, quedaba impresa en su memoria. Sabiendo que Ron hacia un esfuerzo por escribirle, por ella, porque se lo prometía, porque ese esfuerzo le hacia sentir que era importante para él. Esas cartas… También las de Harry las esperaba, las de Harry tan limpias, tan extensas y bien escritas, sin embargo eran las cartas emborronadas, atropelladas y cortas de Ron las que esperaba con más ansiedad… Y al irse a dormir cada noche con una de aquellas cartas en su mano, apretándola bien contra su pecho, soñaría con él, esperando que el verano pasase rápido para no seguir extrañándolo…

_**Y te vas contigo y sin ti  
no olvides vida mía que te prometí  
llamarte, escribirte, pensarte, soñarte  
pero antes de todo  
ya empiezo a extrañarte**_

Seguía quieta, impasible… pensando en él.

El expreso ya comienza a marcharse de la estación, y las últimas personas que quedan allí van dejando libre el andén 9 y ¾. Ya no lo ve, ha desaparecido, pero los almendrados ojos de Hermione siguen fijos en el lugar donde solo unos segundos antes, se habían reflejado los destellos rojos del cabello de Ron. Y su aroma sigue a su lado…

**Tú eres el viento que empuja mi vela  
la tinta que define toda mi letra  
la gota de agua que mojan mis labios  
que me quita la sed**

Exprime su mente buscando una respuesta a esa pregunta que lleva rondándole la cabeza hace ya mucho tiempo… ¿Desde cuando?... ¿Desde cuando aquél pelirrojo empezaba a serlo todo para ella?..., ¿Desde cuando verlo jugar al ajedrez mágico era mas importante que seguir leyendo su libro, mientras lo observaba hundida en el sofá de la sala común de Gryffindor, o cuando sufría cada vez que una bludger lograba desequilibrarlo de su escoba, creyendo que caería al vacío? ¿Desde cuando intentaba discutir con él sobre cualquier cosa sin importancia, solo para poder estar más tiempo a su lado, hablando, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, deseando poder sellarle la boca con un beso y zanjar así la discusión?... Y la pregunta volvía a su mente para mortificarla una y otra vez… ¿Desde cuando Ron Weasley había empezado a serlo todo para ella?

**Y es que sin verte yo ya empiezo a extrañarte  
sin despedirte ya empiezo a desarmarme  
aunque tardemos en volver a vernos  
dime hasta luego y no adiós**

Y ahora lo único que le quedaba era vivir del recuerdo de los momentos, buenos y malos que había pasado con él, contar los días, las horas, los minutos y los segundos hasta que él decidiese a escribirle…

'Adiós Hermione' le había dicho solo unos minutos antes… Adiós, adiós, odiaba esa palabra con toda su alma, los tiempos que corrían no eran buenos y el Adiós le sonaba a definitivo, a no volver a verlo mas… '_No me digas Adiós'_ pensaba '_Dime_ _hasta muy pronto, dime hasta luego y me parecerá que solo tardaremos un instante en volver a vernos, dime hasta luego y el tiempo pasara rápido, dime hasta luego y solo eso será'._

**Y te vas  
no olvides vida mía que te prometí  
llamarte, escribirte, pensarte, soñarte  
pero antes de todo  
ya empiezo a extrañarte**

En el andén 9 y ¾ ya no queda nadie, solo ella en el mismo sitio impávida, inerte, inexistente sin él…

Cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir deseando verlo correr hacia ella, que la abrazase y la elevase del suelo, pero él ya no esta y solo queda echarlo de menos, extrañarlo, extrañarlo mucho, extrañarlo hasta morir para volver a resucitar el día en que vuelva a encontrarse con él en esta estación.

**Y te vas contigo y sin ti  
no olvides vida mía que te prometí  
llamarte, escribirte, pensarte, soñarte  
pero antes de todo  
ya empiezo a extrañarte**

'_Se fue, se fue'_ repetía su mente una y otra vez, pero parte de el se queda dentro de ella, en el fondo de su corazón, y Hermione sonríe, sabiendo que se fue pero sin él, que siempre permanece a su lado porque aun conserva su aroma y ese aroma se impregnó en sus fosas nasales, en su piel y en todos sus sentidos.

**Y te vas contigo y sin ti  
no olvides vida mía que te prometí  
llamarte, escribirte, pensarte, soñarte  
pero antes de todo  
ya empiezo a extrañarte**

Hermione coge su baúl y camina lento alejándose mas y mas, traspasando con su frágil cuerpo el muro del anden y apareciendo en su mundo real, su mundo Muggle, donde no hay magos tenebrosos a los que vencer, donde no existen hechizos , pociones ni varitas mágicas, y donde falta él. Sigue caminando, sin volver a mirar atrás, resignada a seguir esperando su ansiado reencuentro, sin percatarse que una figura de cabello anaranjado ha aparecido tras ella y la observa alejarse, con una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo especial en la mirada, y en la mente de aquel chico solo unas palabras:

_**Aún no te has ido y ya te echo de menos  
cuento las horas para vernos de nuevo  
guardo tu aroma para olerlo luego  
¿qué más quieres de mí?"**_


End file.
